


Obstructive

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, she's the jealous one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstructive

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the DiC dub was godawful aside from the nostalgic value, and the reason for Zoycite's existence is even worse. Yet even now, I still find myself attached to the character for her utter bombastic bitchiness. It also helps to treat the dub like a complete AU of the series.

Malachite had always considered himself a patient and tolerant person, especially when it came to Zoycite. He was familiar with all of her quirks, used to her explosive temper, and most of all understood that someone as attractive as her would garner stares from others from time to time.

But it was another thing entirely when someone was outright _stealing_ her attention from him, and that's what was happening right before his eyes. Malachite's brow furrowed in annoyance as he strode over to where Zoycite and her new "friend" sat.

"I'm beginning to think you like that silly book of shadows more than me lately!"

Zoycite looked up at him and smirked.

"You're jealous of a _book._ Why, Malachite, I never knew you were _that_ insecure," she teased. "If I remember correctly, it was _your_ idea to borrow Queen Beryl's tome in the first place."

"I didn't expect you to become so fascinated by it, though," Malachite laughed. "You've always been more about action than planning, after all." He ran his fingers through her ponytail. "But seriously, why don't you put the book down and come to bed? It's so late."

Zoycite sighed, slipping a marker into the book and setting it down on the desk.

"I'm only doing this because I'm actually tired right now," she insisted.

"Hopefully not _too_ tired," Malachite murmured as he nibbled her earlobe. Zoycite grinned.

"Well...I guess I could stay up a _little_ longer, for you," she purred as she began to remove his jacket.


End file.
